Mr.Quack
Basic information Mr.Quack is one of the three main protagonists on Zack & Cody.(The other two are Zack and Cody). Mr.Quack is also a main protagonist in the "Cody goes to school" series, alongside Cody. He is one of the main characters and has been ever since the 2nd episode "Cody's duck". Appearance Mr.Quack is a short, tubby and bright yellow duck with an orange beak and feet. With an dark blue t-shirt or tank top(that's not visible in the picture). He has a giant beak on his face and small, round eyes. The species of duck he resembles is unclear, but most likely a pekin duckling. Personality Mr.Quack back then was a pretty rude, annoying and sarcastic guy , but sometimes wasn't afraid of cracking up a joke. Fidget spinners and roasting was (and still is) his bread and butter. He took almost any opportunity he had to roast someone. He wasn't that careful about breaking other people's feelings, because he didn't even knew anyone that well. He was also careless on how the roast will affect them. He just thought that he might as well just "add more fuel to the fire". Nowadays he is wayy more careful. Roasting is still his thing and he pretty much forgot about fidget spinners. Only referencing them once in a while. He isn't as annoying as he used to be, still tends to be a little sarcastic. But nowadays he is way friendlier and more helpful. So basically nowadays he is a friendly, helpful and caring person, still likes to roast occasionally and isn't afraid of cracking up a joke. Life story His life story has started during the series. But before he "became alive" in "Cody's duck", he used to be Cody's rubber ducky, until the video "Cody's duck", where Zack experiments with him. He applies a potion on him and Mr.Quack becomes an alive, magic rubber ducky. But there was one problem- He only communicated in Quack's. Cody didn't see this as an issue until "Mr.Quack talks" where he asks Zack to make him talk. Zack makes Mr.Quack drink a potion and then he started to talk. He became very close friends with Cody and yeah! After a while, it turns out Cody has to go to elementary school(The "Cody goes to school" series") and Mr.Quack was offered to join him. And, of course, he took the offer! Relationships Zack-Relationships weren't the best at first. He really didn't have the best first impressions of him. They had a rocky start for their relationship. They occasionally had arguments and disagreements and didn't see each other as friends. But later on their relationship became neutral until they became friends around November 2017. They still are good friends to this day. They sometimes have arguments here and there ("The book" and "Cody gets hypnotized" are examples of that) and they feel pretty good calling each other friends. Cody-Their relationship was always great, ever since the beginning. He is really close to him and is pretty much his best friend. Mr.Quack is always making sure that Cody is fine, all though his stupidness and disregard of his actions, sometimes leads Cody to dangerous situations. They go to elementary school together and like hanging out with each other. They are best friends and always have been ever since. Nigel(A.k.a Dat nibba)- Their relationship was pretty neutral. They are pretty good friends and haven't really gotten in each other's way. They might have had some misunderstandings, but they are still pretty good friends nowadays. Franchesko Bernoulli-Relationships were also pretty neutral. All though Mr.Quack has always been very kind to him. They never got into each other's way and seem to get along. However, Mr.Quack doesn't see the potential of them being best friends. Mr.Quack has got his best friends, and Franchesko has got his.